sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure
Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure is a 2009 computer-animated comedy adventure film and the second installment in the Disney Fairies franchise, produced by Village Roadshow Pictures<, Legendary Pictures and Cruel and Unusual Films and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is a sequel to the 2008 film, Tinker Bell, and revolves around Tinker Bell, a fairy character created by J. M. Barrie in his play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and featured in subsequent adaptations, especially in Warner Bros.'s animated works. The film was produced using digital 3D modeling. It was released on Blu-ray and DVD by Warner Home Video on October 27, 2009. Plot The nature-talent fairies are bringing to the mainland the season of leaves, hibernation, chilly breezes, and pumpkins: autumn. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) and dust-talent fairies like Terence (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) are staying in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is trying to make a "Pixie Express". But it fails just as she is called to meet Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston), Fairy Mary (Catherine O'Hara), and Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn (John DiMaggio). They show her a mystical moonstone and explain to her its tremendous powers. Every eight years, there is a blue harvest moon in Pixie Hollow. When the light of this rare blue moon passes through the moonstone, it creates blue-colored pixie dust to strengthen and rejuvenate the pixie dust tree. The Autumn Revelry is the associated event during which the fairies gather to collect the dust. A new scepter is to be made to raise the moonstone, and Tinker Bell has been recommended. Although Tinker Bell has made mistakes in the past, Fairy Mary explains that tinker fairies learn from them, most of the time. Tinker Bell accepts the task, as well as help from Terence. But as the work on the scepter progresses, Tinker Bell begins to have trouble with Terence, who is trying too hard to be helpful. When Tinkerbell asks Terence to go find something sharp, Terence brings a compass to her workshop, irritating Tinkerbell. She kicks the compass, causing it to roll over and break her newly completed scepter. After a row with her friend, Tinker Bell's furious antics result in her accidentally smashing the moonstone as well. Tinker Bell sets out on in a balloon she's created to find a magic mirror, which, according to legend, granted two of three wishes before becoming lost. Tinker Bell intends to use the third and last wish to repair the shattered moonstone to its original form. While trying to evade a hungry bat, a firefly named Blaze crash lands into Tinker Bell's balloon. Tink orders him to leave, but he truly wants to tag along with Tink on her quest to find the magical mirror. After Blaze's apparent exit, Tink tries to read her map but it's too dark to see. Blaze then sheds light on the map to help Tink, and the tinker finally allows him to stay. As the duo's adventure continues, Tink thinks she has stumbled upon the stone arch that is said to lead way to the mirror. She leaves the balloon to make sure of this and leaves Blaze to watch over it. Once Tink flies off, however, the balloon begins to stray away. After unsuccessfully trying to anchor it, Blaze rushes to tell Tink, though she is too busy trying to figure out why she stumbled upon a bent tree instead of the stone ark to notice Blaze. When she finally sees the balloon floating off, she gives chase, Blaze in tow, but the harsh winds knocks them down. The next morning, Tinker Bell awakens, hungry and lost. Blaze scouts out to rally some forest insects that provide food and water for Tink. They also lead her and Blaze to the stone arch, and the adventure continues. They find the shipwreck that is said to house the mirror and head inside Tinker Bell finally discovers the mirror. Just as she is about to make the wish, Blaze keeps getting in her face, causing her to blurt out her wish for the firefly to be quiet for one minute, accidentally wasting her third wish. She blames Blaze for distracting her, but then, realizing that her temper is what had gotten her in trouble in the first place, she apologizes and breaks down crying. She is found by Terence, who has been following her after discovering her plans and the fragments of the moonstone in her empty house. They reunite, but then they are chased by rats. Tinker Bell and Terence start back to Pixie Hollow. Along the way, Tinker Bell fixes the scepter using a white gem from the top of the mirror, the scepter pieces Terence has wisely brought, and the moonstone pieces, all set at just the right angle. She discovers the magic of true friendship, humility, and love. Thanks to inspired teamwork with Terence, she is ready to give the scepter to Queen Clarion. When she unveils the scepter, the assembled fairies are all shocked and alarmed to see the fragments of the precious moonstone. However, the broken moonstone shards create an unexpected benefit: they drastically magnify and increase the surface area through which the rays of the blue moon could pass, creating the largest supply of blue-colored pixie dust ever seen in Pixie Hollow. Cast The voice actors and actresses are largely the same as in the previous film. America Ferreradid not return to voice Fawn and was replaced by newcomer Abigail Breslin. *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Terence, the pixie-dust keeper *Catherine O'Hara as Fairy Mary, the overseer of all tinker fairies *Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy *Raven-Symoné as Iridessa, a light fairy *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta, a garden fairy *Abigail Breslin as Fawn, an animal fairy *Martin Short as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses *Forest Whitaker as Clank, a large tinker fairy with a booming voice *Grey DeLisle as Lyria, a storytelling fairy / Narrator *Laurence Fishburne as Fairy Gary, the overseer of the pixie-dust keepers *John DiMaggio as Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn *Eliza Pollack Zebert as Blaze, a firefly *Dee Bradley Baker as Bugs / Creatures *Frank Welker as Cheese *Hayden Christensen as Bolt, a pixie-dust keeper *Matt Damon as Stone, a pixie-dust keeper *Jeff Glen Bennett as Leech, a short troll *Jamieson Price as Grimsley, a tall troll *Allison Roth as French Fairy *Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Flint, a pixie-dust keeper *Dave Wittenberg as Mr. Owl *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Viola, a summoning fairy *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion, the queen of all Pixie Hollow *Vidia, a fast flying fairy appeared in the beginning of the movie and the end of the movie but had no lines. Crew * Director - Klay Hall, Zack Snyder * Writers - Evan Spiliotopoulos, Philip LaZebnik Production Because the film takes place in the cooler weather of autumn, costume design for Tinker Bell called for a more realistic outfit. Designers added a long-sleeve shirt, shawl, leggings and boots to her costume. Said director Klay Hall, "In the earlier films, she wears her iconic little green dress. However, it being fall and there being crispness in the air, in addition to this being an adventure movie, her dress just wouldn't work". Music The score to the film was composed and conducted by James Horner, who scored the first Tinker Bell film. He recorded the music with an 82-piece ensemble of the Hollywood Studio Symphony, solo vocalist Lisbeth Scott and Celtic violin soloist Máiréad Nesbitt at the The Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage. Gift of a Friend "Gift of a Friend" was released as a soundtrack single on December 16, 2009. There is currently a music video for the single. It is performed by Demi Lovato and Josh Groban and also appears on her second studio album Here We Go Again. Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on September 22, 2009 and contains songs from and inspired by the film. The soundtrack also contains "Fly to Your Heart" from the first film. The lead single from the soundtrack is "Gift of a Friend" by Demi Lovato and Josh Groban. #"Gift of a Friend" - Demi Lovato and Josh Groban #"Take to the Sky" - Jordan Pruitt #"Where the Sunbeams Play" - Méav Ní Mhaolchatha #"Road to Paradise" - Jordin Sparks #"I'll Try" - Jesse McCartney #"If You Believe" - Lisa Kelly #"Magic Mirror" - Tiffany Thornton #"The Magic of a Friend" - Hayley Orrantia #"It's Love That Holds Your Hand" - Jonatha Brooke #"A Greater Treasure Than a Friend" - Savannah Outen #"Pixie Dust" - Ruby Summer #"Fly Away Home" - Alyson Stoner #"Fly to Your Heart" - Selena Gomez Japanese singer Ayumi Hamasaki's song "You Were..." was chosen as the theme song for the Japanese-language version of the movie. Score Intrada Records released an album of James Horner's score on February 2, 2015 through the label's co-branding arrangement with Walt Disney Records. Unlike the first movie, none of Horner's score has been previously released. # Tapestry - James Horner # If You Believe/Main Title - Lisa Kelly # Pixie Dust Factory - James Horner # Where Are You Off To? - James Horner & Simon Franglen # Pixie Dust Express - James Horner # The Hall of Scepters - James Horner # Maybe I Can Help - James Horner # The Fireworks Launcher - James Horner & Simon Franglen # The Finishing Touch/I Had a Fight with Tink - James Horner & Simon Franglen # Fairy Tale Theatre - Grey DeLisle and Julie Garnyé # Tink Sails Away - James Horner # Tink Tries for More Pixie Dust - James Horner # I'm On My Own - James Horner # Sailing Further North - James Horner # Blaze the Stowaway - James Horner & Simon Franglen # I'll Take First Watch - James Horner # The Lost Island - James Horner # Tink Finds the Arch - James Horner # Troll Bridge Toll Bridge - James Horner & Simon Franglen # The Ship That Sunk - James Horner # Searching the Ship - James Horner # They Find the Mirror of Encanta - James Horner # I Was Wrong - James Horner # Rat Attack - James Horner & Simon Franglen # I Can't Do This Without You - James Horner # Presenting the Autumn Scepter - James Horner # Our Finest Revelry Ever - James Horner # If You Believe, Part 2 - Lisa Kelly # The Gift of a Friend - Demi Lovato & Josh Grobban # Where the Sunbeams Play - Méav Ni Mhalchatha Chart performance Release The film premiered at the United Nations Headquarters on October 25, 2009. Kiyotaka Akasaka, Under-Secretary-General for Communications and Public Information, named Tinker Bell the "honorary Ambassador of Green" to help promote environmental awareness among children. The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Warner Home Video in the United States on October 27, 2009. and in the United Kingdom by Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment on November 16, 2009. It debuted on the Disney Channel on November 29, 2009. In its first two months of release, DVD sales brought in about $50 million in revenue for 3.25 million units sold. Video game Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure is an adventure game for the Nintendo DS. Like the previous game, the player plays as Tinker Bell in a free-roaming Pixie Hollow, using the touch screen to maneuver the character, move to other maps and play various minigames. The player must, for example, touch an arrow on the screen to move to another map or characters to speak to them. The touch screen is used in the item repair minigames as well. For example, the player must trace the pattern of a groove to clear it or rub the item to clean stains. The DS microphone is used to create wind to loosen leaves and petals or blow dust from an item being repaired. The highest rank on 'Tinker bell' is Champion of the Craft. Different gameplay mechanics can also be acquired in-game, which require specific use of the touch screen. These include: *the ability to glow by holding the stylus directly above Tinker Bell. This can be used to reveal hidden items. *drawing a circle on-screen to perform a somersault. Used to collect falling items. *drawing a triangular shape on-screen to awaken plants throughout the game. *petting or tickling insects. Used to collect lost insects and awaken sleeping insects. Can also be used on random insects that roam about the maps. Items will be awarded. Also present in the game is a "Friendship Meter", which serves as an indicator to measure the player's relationship with other characters. It can be filled by presenting the respective character with their favorite item, accomplishing tasks or even simply speaking to them. The meter can also be depleted, however, by not speaking to the character for extended periods of time, giving an unwanted gift or missing a repair deadline. Features: *Create unique dresses, outfits and accessories *Mini-games, such as catching dew drops, painting ladybugs and colleting threads from sleeping silkworms *Multiplayer modes *DGamer functionality *Pixie Hollow integration Other media A 32-page interactive digital children's book was released by Disney Digital Books in September 2009. Additional sequels :Main articles: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Pixie Hollow Games, Secret of the Wings, The Pirate Fairy and Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast Four additional sequels titled Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Pixie Hollow Games, Secret of the Wings, and The Pirate Fairy have all been released, while one additional sequel Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast, was released in Spring 2015. External links *Official website *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v485125 Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure] at AllMovie *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' at The Big Cartoon DataBase *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1216516/ Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure] at IMDB *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/tinker_bell_and_the_lost_treasure/ Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure] at Rotten Tomatoes Lost Treasure Category:2009 direct-to-video films Category:Sequel films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2009 computer-animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:Film scores by Simon Franglen Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Thomas Tull Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films directed by Zack Snyder Category:Screenplays by Philip LaZebnik Category:Cruel and Unusual Films films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films